matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
SWAT Shotgun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = *Legacy: **22 **29 (UP1) *Post-15.8.0: **40 **55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 85|capacity = 15 (max 75) (15 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Close-short|theme = Military/Police-themed|supported_maps = Exceptions: *Knife Party *Sniper Forts *Block Crash|cost = *255 *220 (UP1) *5 per upgrades|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The SWAT Shotgun is a Primary weapon released in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It is a bullpup shotgun with the design reminiscent to that of the SWAT Rifle. It consists of the 15-round 12-gauge magazine, ejection ports and bolt (both on both sides), pump hold, handle (with a rear iron sight) and two barrels (typical for shotguns). The decals of this weapon being added on both sides include the star with stripes (signifying the military symbol, but with futuristic theme), and the neon-blue label which states "DX9-57GB" (signifying the model code). Strategy It packs a powerful punch in close range, but does poorly in medium to long range. It features the average fire rate, mediocre capacity (but with 15x in reserve) and the fairly high mobility (being valued to 120 if legacy). Tips *Always aim for the head to maximize the damage. *While it has the iron sights, it is not usable for gameplay purposes. *Any short-range maps like Pool Party can work well with this weapon. *Pair this weapon with the Singular Grenade so enemies trapped there will receive damage from this weapon. *Have a good aim, it is easy to miss shots with this weapon, since the bullet range is slightly farther than other shotguns. *Avoid long-range maps as you will not be able to score many kills by just using this weapon. *Don't hold the firing button if the enemy is still at medium ranges. *Use the Explosive Rounds if you see enemies dodging your shots or even jump around in an attempt to outwit you. However, avoid doing this if you are engaging in close range attacks as it is basically a suicide attack. *If the enemy tries to engage you in melee attack unexpectedly, switch to this weapon (or shotgun-related ones) to discourage such tactic. *Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. **Its fairly rapid reload speed makes up for it. Furthermore, the Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask grant even shorter reload time. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due to several head shots with the weapon is enough to kill one. It can be also for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. **This same tactic can be applied to enemy Battle Mechs or Turrets, where they will be destroyed (or heavily damaged) in a matter of seconds especially in point-blank range. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *As this gun has a fairly low capacity, try to waste your opponent's ammo by simply running around and jumping, preferably while using the Ninja Tabi (PG3D) or Berserk Boots. *Flank its users if engaged by its users. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. *If your accuracy is good, use the Laser Bouncer Up1 or the Anti-Champion Rifle to finish them off a quickly as possible to avoid heavy damage. *Use the jetpack, since it is very limited in terms of range. *Get in long range as this weapon performs poorly at long range. In long range, you should use a sniper rifle that is capable of a 1-2 head-shots kill. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a fairly rapid reload. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It looks like the shotgun version of the SWAT Rifle and the Persecutor. *The weapon itself is touted as the sister look-a-like of the Heavy Shotgun, since these two weapons are bullpup shotguns. *Its efficiency and reserve capacity was slightly increased and decreased thrice, respectively, in the 17.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic Category:Remixed